Fighting for Love and Humanity
by ArchAngelCoyle
Summary: Hey! This is my first fanfic o.O Anywho, this may contain content inappropriate for children in later chapters. Coyle Shepard and Garrus Vakarian are two interspecies lovers who have to prevent the reapers from extincting all life with the help of their crew and Alliance to destroy the reapers once and for all. Enjoy! Made new chapters and changed title. Hope you like it! Coyle
1. Memories

**A/N: Hey guys! Decided to start over and restart the chapters and make a better one. Wasn't really happy with the chapters so now? Now I'm going to make it better and such. Oh! And I don't know the convo thing all mass effects so forgive me for not getting it right! Hope you like it! **_**BIOWARE OWNS ALL!**_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

I lay on my bed and glanced up at the stars through the window of my cabins ceiling as I lost myself in my thoughts. A familiar Turian face with love and pride showing in those blue, mesmerizing eyes of his, glances at me in my head as I start to get allured by my own thoughts. Then suddenly, flashbacks begin to fill my vision. First thing I see is the C-Sec office, the day I first met Garrus.

_I glance up at Garrus as he was in an argument about Saren. _

"_Give me more time! I can and will find Saren," Garrus said angrily pointing at the other Turian._

"_Don't be ridiculous Garrus, your investigation is over." The turian who seems like the Captain of the investigation said and walked away._

_Garrus held anger within his eyes and he glares at the now walking away Captain. I glance at him in worry and interest. For some unknown reason, I feel curious about him and want to know more. I walk towards him and sigh. _

"_I know you're mad, but does glaring at him til you burn a hole through his head going to fix or solve anything?" I said calmingly with no emotion showing._

_He glances at me as the anger in his eyes lightens up slightly. _

"_No, it doesn't Commander Shepard, but it helps," He sighs and he rubs his neck awkwardly, "I have to find Saren, if I don't, who will?" he said stressfully with slight confusion. _

_I walk towards him and puts a reassuring hand on his shoulder in a comfort gesture. He tenses at the feel of my hand on his shoulder._

"_Look, I know you want to find Saren for what he's done to your squad, but you can't do this on your own. Why don't we team up and catch Saren, you want to find him, I want to find him, so why not team up? We'll have a better chance finding him." I said as I glance into his eyes with a friendly expression but with a soldier stance as well._

_He looks back at me and clicks his manidbles a few times, thinking it over. He nods and backs up as he puts his hand out in a form of a handshake. _

"_If it means getting Saren for what he has done, then I will team up with you Commander Shepard." He said with a smirk as I grab his hand and shake it. _

"_Welcome aboard Normandy Garrus Vakarian." I said as I continue to shake his hand grinning._

And that's how it all began…That one tiny agreement to catch Saren once and for all ended up as a cross interspecies relationship. At first it was only meant to catch him and to finally give what that little bastard what he deserves. Yet…it turned into of helluva road in search of Saren, dying and coming back to life, getting my crew back along with a few new members, fighting collectors, and now: the Reapers. More memories cloud up my vision as it makes me reminisce of how Garrus and I became what we are today. A certain memory caught my attention as I focus on it; it was the day when Jacob, Zaeed and I went to get Archangel. Yet I didn't notice that Archangel was Garrus.

_I walk into the room where Archangel was hiding from the mercs and recruits, curious onto who Archangel was. All I knew from what I saw was that he was a Turian. He starts to take off his helmet, once his helmet was off my heart instantly stopped. The person who Archangel was, was no other than Garrus Vakarian; my lover before I died._

_My heart swelled up into happiness as I look into his mesmerizing eyes that once and still do, give me butterflies in my tummy as he looks deeply into my eyes, as if he is staring into my soul. _

_He grins at me as he leans on the stool/crate with his leg propped up with sniper used to support his arm._

"_Shepard, long time no see," He said as love, happiness, and shock appears in his eyes that is glancing into mine._

_I grin as I put my hands up jokingly._

"_Garrus! What are you doing here?!" I said happily._

"_Oh you know, a little shooting practice. To keep my skills sharp. I could ask you the same thing." He said as he shrugged and gave his signature smirk._

That was the day we were reunited and fought our way through the mercs and came back to the Normandy in one piece…sort of. Well, besides the fact Garrus got hit in the face with a rocket launcher.

_I pace in the conference room as Jacob tries to reassure me. All my mind can think of if Garrus will be alright. _

_"Shepard, relax. The doc did everything she can, he won't be up for a few more-" Jacob said but interrupted by the door opening with Garrus walking in, bandage on his mandible. I glance at him as relief washes over me as I walk towards him. He smirks and looks at me_

"_No one would tell me how it looks. How bad is it?" He says as he glances at me._

_I smirk, "Hell you were always ugly Garrus, just put some face paint on and no one would notice." I said chuckling lightly. _

_He laughs and grimaces in pain, "Ha..ha..erm..Don't make me laugh, hurts when I laugh. My face is barely holding together as it is." He said with a happy glint in his eyes. _

_Butterflies fill my tummy as I stare into his eyes._

After that day, I knew I can't let him go, not back then, and not today. I can't lose him…and he sure as hell can't get hurt anymore or the pain he went through when I died. I just can't let him go through that again...not anymore.

The noise of the door swishing open caused me to snap out my flashbacks and sit up quickly to see who had opened the door. Blue eyes pierced mine as Garrus walked down the steps toward me.

"Coyle, are you alright?" He asked with concern filling his voice as he sits on the bed.

I nod and rest my forehead on his.

"Yeah, just reminiscing on the past." I said smiling at him as he purrs lovingly.

He chuckles and continues to purr. "Oh? Well, how about I get your mind off the past and onto something else?" He said leaning forward.

My heart starts to race as I grin and blush at the same time.

"I like how you think Vakarian," I said as I leaned in and closed the gap between us, kissing slowly yet passionately.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you liked the new and improved chapter! I would like to thank my fellow friends who helped me with the revising and edits! I love you Moon, Ace, and Alex! Thanks :DD I will hopefully post another chapter up sometime tomorrow since I feel really happy with this chapter. So hope you enjoyed and..yeah.**

**-Coyle**


	2. Dreams That May Never Be

**A/N: Hey guys! Second chapter! Uhhhh **_**BIOWARE OWNS ALL!**_** And other than that, I have nothing to say but to enjoy! Caution! Contains sexual content kind of! Enjoy once again!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

I close the space between us and kiss him. It was slow, yet passionate. The roughness of his lips and how mine is soft, made me crave him more. He growls and licks my lip, asking for entrance. I eagerly open my lips allowing him entrance as his tongue slithers into my mouth, battling my tongue for dominance. We fight for dominance in what seemed like eternity until he wins the dominance fight. I pull back panting and look into his eyes lovingly and lustfully. He looks back with the same expression and starts to kiss and suck on my neck. I gasp and try to hold the moan from coming out as he nips and bites my neck, knowing that is my weakness. I back up and lift his head to where our eyes meet and kissed his rough, hard lips one more time before hiding under the covers.

"Whoa there soldier, getting far ahead of yourself Vakarian," I said chuckling lightly and glancing up at him under the covers. He chuckles as well and soon follows me and gets under the covers grabbing my hand lightly as he purrs.

"How can I get far ahead of myself when we've gone farther than this?" He said purring and looks into my eyes lovingly.

"Touché Vakarian," I said while giggling.

I look back into his ocean blue eyes and soon starting to get lost in his eyes. I give him one last kiss before curling up, back facing him. He curls up as well and wraps his arms around me, bringing me closer to him, back leaning against his chest. I smile as I start to slowly fade into the realm of dreams and sleep.

"Goodnight Coyle, I love you." Garrus muttered sleepily as he tightened his grip around my waist. I smile with my eyes still closed.

"I love you too Garrus," I said as I finally gave in to the darkness and wanting of slumber.

_I'm on the citadel. The view of the water and scent of nature and water fill my nose as Garrus and I sit at a table near the water at lunch. We look at each other with happiness filling both his blue eyes and my green and brown ones. I hear tiny footsteps coming towards our table. I glance behind me and I see a turian child no younger than 5 years old. He looks exactly like Garrus but with his left eye blue and his right eye green. My heart stops as well as my breathing. _

"_Mommy! Can we get a toy? I wanna get a toy from that store!" He said as he stood in front of me pointing at the store. _

_W….was he talking to me? I glance at Garrus as he chuckled and shrugged as if saying silently, 'You're on your own on this'. I look down at him and smile as my heart swelled with pure happiness and pride while standing up and holding his hand. _

"_Sure, what toy did you want?" I said as I walked with him towards the store. He paused and thought for a moment as if he was trying to remember what toy he wanted._

"_Ooh! I wanted the stuffed animal mommy!" he said as he jumped up and down in excitement._

_I chuckled as we neared the store. He let go of my hand and ran to the stuffed wolf and grabbed it._

"_Can I get this mommy? Can I please!" he said while jumping up and down giving the pleading look that every child does when they want something._

_I look at him once more noticing my son's features. He had the same light blue skin his father had, small mandibles clicking with excitement, normal looking turian child but with his mother's eyes. My heart swelled once more at the thought of being his mother. I chuckled once more as I nodded and went to the cashier to pay for the stuffed animal._

"_Hey son?" I ask as I look at him._

"_Mommy, call me by my name, Nestor!" He said giggling while hugging the stuffed wolf plush close to his chest._

_I giggle and hold his hand escorting him back to his father._

"_Okay…Nestor, why did you want a wolf plush? Or better question, how do you know what a wolf is when it's from Earth?" I ask as I glance back down at him_

"_That's easy! You use to tell me stories of them when you would visit earth and how that was your favorite animal mommy! You even showed me what they looked like, they look awesome!" he said giggling and hugging the wolf plush closer to him. _

_I chuckle more at the sight of Nestor hugging his new-found 'friend'. We walk towards Garrus at our table and grin. He grins back with the same glint of love in his eyes and he looked at me and Nestor. I sit down at my chair and glance at Nestor once more. He tugs the bottom of my shirt and puts his arms up, wanting to be picked up. I laugh slightly and pick him up placing him and the wolf plush on my lap. He giggles and plays with the wolf plush as Garrus and I watch him with amusement. He stops and glances at me._

"_Mommy can we eat? I'm starving!" Nestor whined with another pleading look._

_As if on __qué__, his stomach growls rather loudly, warning him, and others, that he is indeed hungry. Garrus and I glance at eachother before laughing slightly at how Nestor's stomach growled right on time. Nestor blushed slightly. I tickle him, causing him to giggle._

"_Sure, whatcha wanna eat Nestor?" I said smiling. _

_After eating, we all decided to go back to the Normandy and into our cabin. Nestor runs into the cabin and runs straight towards the bed, forgetting that there are steps. He trips and falls once he went to the staircase. Garrus and I rushed towards him as he wailed and cried. Garrus picked him up and escorted him to the bathroom, putting him atop of the counter checking for wounds. I walk in and glance at Nestor worriedly. He had a minor bruise if not for his plates that Turians have. He whimpers slightly and glances at me with teary eyes. I walk towards him and rubbed his back soothingly. _

"_You're okay, nothing serious Nest, want mommy to kiss it better?" I said as he nodded, whimpering quietly. _

_I kiss his bruised knee and start tickling him. He giggles and tries getting down off the counter sink. I pick him up and put him onto the bed without tripping/falling from the staircase. Garrus follows behind and continues to watch the Mother/Son bondage. I start to tickle Nestor on the bed as he giggles and squirms. _

"_D-daddy help!" he said in a fit of giggles._

_Garrus chuckled and walked towards me. I glance at him in suspicion. He starts to tickle me as I squeal and laugh. _

"_Hey t-that's not fair!" I said while backing up from Garrus and Nestor._

_Garrus chuckled and leaned in towards me._

"_Since when did you think I played fair in games?" He said as he kissed me lightly; I kissed back happily and eagerly. His tongue started to lick my lips for entrance, begging for more._

"_Ewww Mommy! Daddy giving you cooties now!" Nestor said in disgust as he went back to the bed with his wolf plushie in one hand, talon in his mouth._

_We pulled back and chuckled as we went over to tuck him in. He yawned sleepily and started to doze off. I glance at Nestor as he sleeps, wolf plush in his hand. I smile lightly and pet him soothingly while he sleeps. He tightens his grip on his plush as if he's protecting it. I laugh and continue watching him sleep. Garrus nudges me, causing me to stop watching my son as I glanced up at him. He smiles._

"_You're a great mom Coyle. You have a protective motherly instinct with him. He's gonna grow up a great soldier. With, sharp and awesome moves like his father," He smirks and chuckles._

_I chuckle as well and wrap my arms around his waist, hugging him with my head on his chest. _

"_I'm just scared of losing him…or him growing up without a mom or dad if we don't make it out of the Reaper war…" I said with fear going through me._

_Garrus moves my head to where I can see him and rests his forehead on mine._

"_We'll make it through this Shepard, With Nestor in our lives, we'll try ten times harder. He won't grow up without parents because we can do this. Just think of the good/positive outcomes of this. If we can survive the collectors, we can survive the Reapers." He said as he kissed me in a reassuring gesture._

_I kissed him back and sighed against his lips,_

"_But the Reapers are stronger than the collectors, not to mention Kai Leng and the Illusive Man… I just worry about him being here in the middle of the war…but your right, we should just focus on the good part and making it out alive." I said and looked back into Garrus's eyes, smiling with the doubt out of my head._

I wake up to the sound of the alarm beeping, making my dreams end and begins my shift. I scoot closer to the alarm to put it on snooze, but a certain arm of someone's tightens and pulls me closer. I turn to look at Garrus's face. I turn and see his eyes looking back at mine curiously and sleepily. I smile and kissed his scarred cheek, and turned to try to get up; but someone doesn't want to let go. I glance down at him as I sit up and cross my arms in a playful annoyed posture.

"May I please get up? We have to get up Garrus." I said looking down at him.

He tightens his grip more and closes his eyes, grunting softly.

"Can't we just get 10 more minutes of sleep?" He muttered, purring slightly.

I shake my head at him and flick his nose lightly. He looks at me in shock and raises his eyebrow. I shrug innocently and get up to head to the shower. As I walk up the steps to the shower, I get pulled back onto Garrus's back and he nips and bites my neck. I moan lightly and turn around to kiss him. He growls slightly and kisses roughly. '_God I love how he does that'_ I thought as he licks my lips for entrance once again, I let him in and his rough tongue starts to rub against my soft one. I wrap my arms around his neck deepening the kiss. He growls in response and tightens his grip on my waist. Our tongues dance together as Garrus walked forward causing me to go backwards.

We continue to move until my back is pressed against the shower wall. He growls once more and picks my legs up as I instinctively wrap it around his waist. We pull apart panting and breathing in oxygen as Garrus starts to bite my neck more. I moan more and bring my head back, giving him more access. He moves my light brown hair to the side and continues to bite and suck on my neck. I buckle my hips accidently against his groin and he growls and thrusts roughly. I gasp and look at him. Garrus looks into my eyes filled with lust and need. The feeling of something poking me catches me off guard. I blush as soon as I realize what's poking me. I drop down from him as he looks at me curiously and lustfully.

I begin to take my clothes off and I look at him in a 'do the same thing' glance. He catches on and starts to take his pajamas off. I turn the water on to hot as I glance at Garrus. He winks at me and chuckles.

"Like what you see Coyle?" He said huskily.

I grin and look at him innocently, "Who? Me? I should be asking you the same thing." I said smirking.

He glares at me lustfully and pins me under the shower and kisses me, warm water falling onto both of us. I kiss him back as he grabs my legs and I wrap my legs around his waist, feeling his hard member poking me. He grunts and starts to bite my neck once we break the kiss. He looked at me lovingly as I looked at him smiling. We made love in the shower and once we finished, we got dressed and prepared for the day as we walked into the elevator hand in hand. Still not sure if we're going to make it out of this war alive, but I do know one thing for sure; there's no Shepard without Vakarian.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

_**A/N: Hey guys! Hoped you enjoyed it!(: and yes I didn't get into much detail on their little sex scene. Wanna know why? Because it's the beginning, didn't want to get that detailed on that yet(; other chapters that will have those will be more detailed I swear! I'm really tired. It is 3:24 AM and I need some sleep! So hope you enjoyed and hopefully have the next chapter up tomorrow, Monday, or Tuesday since I'm off Tuesday :3 Toodles~ **_

_**~Coyle**_


	3. Friendly Chat and Fear of Losing Lovers

**A/N: Hey guys! Chapter 3 here, I honestly have nothing to say but **_**Bioware Owns All!**_** And to enjoy! Oh! And thanks to the person who reviewed! He/she told me about how I go to third person to first so I went back on the 2 chapters and fixed it. Thanks person! **** Enjoy!**

**Coyle**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

After dressing up in our uniform for our shift, we walk towards the elevator hand in hand, not letting anything ruin today. As we get in the elevator and press the buttons to go to the CIC room and Crew Deck, Garrus wraps his arm around my waist and nuzzles my neck. I grin and chuckle lightly, leaning against him lightly. He licks my neck slightly, causing me to jolt. I move away from him and glare playfully.

"Really Garrus? After what we just did not even 10 minutes ago?" I said, chuckling as he tries to mimic a pouting expression. I chuckle more and pat his scarred cheek.

"Yes really Shepard, even though we already did that 'not even 10 minutes ago', it's hard to not to do it once more with your scent intoxicating." He said while looking at me once more with his signature smirk.

I rest my palm on his scarred cheek as he nuzzles it. I chuckle at the sight of it and pat it once more.

"Wow, such a man with words. I'm delighted that my scent is 'intoxicating' to you." I said chuckling as he looks at me innocently.

"Who me? Shepard, the high and mighty hero, is delighted? My, this is rather shocking!" He said jokingly as the door opened to the CIC room.

"We meet up at lunch on the Crew Deck?" I ask looking at him once I stepped out of the elevator.

He smirks as his eyes sparkle with amusement.

"My, is Shepard asking me out on a date? I thought only the men do that Shepard." He said chuckling.

I grin, "So that must mean I'm the 'male' of the relationship huh?" I said crossing my arms.

He laughs and leans against the elevator. "Keep dreaming Coyle, See you on the Crew Deck!" He said as the door to the elevator shut closed.

I chuckle to myself as I walk towards my terminal to find any new messages. I open up my terminal and check out the messages from Jacob checking up on how him, Brynn, and the baby is after the last mission from saving him from Cerberus. After I finished reading messages and deleting spam, I walked over to Traynor. She stops looking at her terminal and looks up at me to greet.

"Hello Commander Shepard!" She said happily.

"Hey Traynor, how are you?" I said in a friendly tone.

"Just great Commander! How about you?" She said and she held a huge grin on her face.

I raise my eyebrows at her and cross my arms in suspicion.

"Why so chirpy and happy today Traynor?" I asked in curiosity.

She blushed and shifted her weight on her right leg.

"Is it that noticeable that I'm really happy?" She asked and she looked away.

I nodded and chuckled slightly.

"So why is it that you're extremely happy today Traynor?" I ask once again, still confused to why she is happier than usual.

She sighs happily and smiles brightly.

"Just a great day Commander, No problems today. Usually there's problems on the ship but today, there is no problems what-so-ever." She said, still smiling at me.

I look and notice her expressions to see if it was the truth. I note no pieces of lies anywhere. I nod and walk towards the Galaxy map. I look to where the citadel is located.

"Joker, take us to the citadel, everyone is on shore leave for the day!" I said to Joker.

"Aye, aye ma'am ETA is 3 hours!" He said as he flew the ship to the citadel.

I walk towards my terminal and start to send message to the entire crew.

_Everyone is on shore leave for the day when we arrive to the citadel. ETA in 3 hours. Enjoy the day off, because tomorrow we have a mission. Enjoy the day off_

_-CS_

Satisfied with the message, I send it to all the crew members. After 2 minutes, the sound of people hooraying and sighs of relief fills the room/ship as the crew members got the message.

'_I need to see Udina and Commander Bailey on the citadel plus with the additional errands, why not give them the day off. They need it before we fight the Reapers one on one.' _I thought as I walk towards the elevator to my room to read datapads on tomorrows mission. The noise of the Omni-tool beeping snapped me out of my thoughts as I looked to see who sent it. A smile is instantly forms on my face as I read the message.

'_Shore leave Shepard? Maybe we can stay in your cabin the whole time while we're off?(; _

_-G'_

'_Sorry Vakarian, I have to meet Udina, Commander Bailey, and do some errands on the citadel. Hope I didn't get your hopes up, but who knows, you might get a surprise later tonight(;_

_-C'_

I read the message I typed and sent it with confidence. Chuckling to myself, I walk to my cabin door once the elevator door opened. Once I opened the door, I walked in and sat near my terminal, reading datapads about the next mission. The mission is Grissom Academy, Cerberus is there trying to get the biotics to join their side to supposedly 'save humanity'. I snort at the thought. Illusive Man must be one crazy being to believe that controlling the Reapers could help humanity.

'_Save humanity my butt,'_ I thought with another snort.

A knock on the door causes me to jolt and look at the cabin's door curiously. I put the datapad down and got up to see who is at the door.

'_Probably Garrus, but he knows he could just walk in or like before, hack the code,' _I thought as I rolled my eyes on the last part. Before when I would keep my door on do not disturb, he would hack it just to see what's wrong. I chuckled, he got in so much trouble when he did that, but in the end he kept me company and helped me when I was in need. I walk towards the door and open it to reveal Liara.

"Hey Liara, whatcha need?" I said happily as my one of my close and best friends walked in to hug me.

"Oh nothing much, just felt like coming to see how you were doing and would like to chat to pass the time." She said smiling at me and pulling me into a hug.

I chuckled and hugged her back. It's been awhile since me and Liara had conversations to pass time. With the missions and the Reapers, I miss it.

"Well glad you came by. Heard anything from Thessia?" I ask softly, knowing her home world is being invaded by Reapers.

She sighs and looks at me sadly, "No…not yet. The Reapers just started attacking Thessia and I'm worried Ariella won't come back." She said with tears dropping.

Ariella is her bondmate that is a soldier in Thessia. She's been sending messages to Liara but hasn't replied ever since the Reapers came to their world. I hugged Liara as she sobbed quietly, wishing and hoping her bondmate would come back to her in one piece.

'_I know how that feels…fear eating you alive when your lover is out somewhere in the galaxy trying to live…' _ I thought as the memory of finding Garrus on Palaven's moon. My heart clenched at the thought of losing Garrus. I snap out of my train of thoughts once Liara scooted away a little to see my face and sighed.

"Sorry for crying Shepard…I just…miss her…so much." Liara said with tears forming in her eyes.

I hugged her and sighed.

"I understand Liara, I know how you feel…when the Reapers came and Garrus wasn't near me… just keep thinking positive…she'll come back safe and sound for you." I said smiling at her.

She looked into my eyes and smiled softly, fear and sadness still reflecting off her eyes.

"Thanks Shepard…for everything, I don't think the galaxy would be saved without you…" She said as she smiled and hugged me once more.

I grin and pat her back, "No problem, what are best friends for? And they would be just fine without me Liara." I said, still grinning and blushing slightly.

She chuckles as the fear and sadness finally dispersed out her emotions. We talked for hours until we come to the citadel.

"Alright everyone! We're on a shore leave! Be back in 0600 hours or else you're stuck here. Have a great rest everyone!" I said as all the members hooray'd and disappeared to places in the citadel.

When the last crew member got off the ship, I followed suite until a pair of arms wrapped around me. I huff and grin, knowing who those arms belong too.

"Shouldn't you be enjoying your shore leave ?" I said giggling slightly.

He rests his head on my shoulder and purrs.

"I'd rather spend it with you Coyle, you out of everyone should know that." He said, still purring and nuzzling my shoulder.

I giggle more and turn around and kiss him. He kisses back eagerly wrapping his arms around my waist, deepening the kiss, wanting more. I pull back, much to Garrus's displeasement, and look at him.

"If you want it, you have to go with me to do my errands THEN we can deal?" I said blushing a little.

He nods and kisses me once more deeply.

"Fine by me, as long as I'm with you, I don't mind. Cheesy as it sounds." He said chuckling.

I giggle and hold his hand as we walk off the ship to do errands.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

_**A/N: Hey guys! Chapter 4 hopefully will be up tomorrow. Thanks for reading! And for the person who reviewed about the dream child thing, yeah XD. When I wrote that part it got my heart all weird cause of how Shepard knows they can't have a child but! You never know(; BUM BUM BUMMMM! But yeah! Hope you enjoyed and please leave a review! Always looking for more improvement! Chow! -Coyle**_


	4. Painful MemoriesFlashbacks

_**A/N: Hey guys! Chapter 4! I don't have anything to say but **__**Bioware owns ALL! **__**And Enjoy! –Coyle Oh! An sorry for late post, been so busy with school, studying my butt off, ROTC parade, that I just didn't have time unless few minute breaks which I'm writing this story in breaks and stuff. Enjoy!**_

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

As we walked off the ship, the sound of cars flying is heard as others talk with another or the sound of footsteps walking to somewhere in particular. I sigh in peacefulness as we walked towards the elevator. A feeling of someone jabbing my ribs brings me back to reality. I turn to see who the culprit of the jab is and I see Garrus with a concerned look on his face.

"Pine tree for your thoughts?" He asked with worry oozing out his voice.

I laugh and poke his nose. "It's called 'Penny for your thoughts', not pine tree. How do you even know what a pine tree is?" I said laughing a little.

He sighs as he shakes his head, "You humans and your sayings, sounded the same to me. Plus, I have done my research on that stuff, you even told me before remember?" He said and he poked my nose back.

I start to remember the time I told him about pine trees and about Earth.

_**-Flashback!-**_

It was night-time, 9 o'clock to be exact. We were in my room since we mostly sleep together in here and so on. Garrus was on the bed lying on his stomach as I came down the stairs after a shower in my black and blue checkerboard pajama pants and dark blue tanktop, drying my hair off with my towel. I sigh and look at Garrus who was looking at me.

"Man if only they'd let us have plants or a mini pine tree or something," I said, thinking aloud and trying to start a conversation with him.

He looks at me confused as he tilts his head.

"Shrine tree?" He asked.

I laugh and shake my head.

"No you dummy, I said 'Pine', not 'Shrine'. Know your differences!" I said jokingly and I sit on the floor in front of him and the bed.

He glares playfully and chuckles. "What's a pine tree? And don't be smart with me Coyle! Or you'll be in biiigggg trouble missy," he said half-playfully, half serious.

I mimic his glare and giggle. "Pine tree is basically this tree back on Earth that's found almost everywhere and anywhere in nature. They use to have this very… exotic scent and I use to love smelling them and would always either sit underneath them and enjoy nature or walk down the forest where I lived and go to a waterfall I would always go to when I was down or needed to clear my thoughts." I said as I remember the smell, hearing, and feeling of the forest and waterfall.

He looks at me confused once more and propped his elbows up to lean his head on. "…Tell me more about Earth and the place you lived?" He asked, giving puppy eyes.

I look at his face and giggle. '_That is WAY to adorable. He knows I can never say no to him.' _I thought as I giggle once more and sigh in defeat.

"Oh…how could I ever deny that face? You're so lucky I can't say no to you!" I said as I lean forward to pat his mandible playfully since I can't pinch his mandible.

He chuckles and nuzzles my hand. I grin at the sight and giggle.

"So, tell me about the forest? Why go there and not anywhere else?" He asked and I lean back on the floor, legs crossed, hands on feet.

"Okay, reason why there and nowhere else because it was so peaceful and would keep my mind calm and it's soothing… hearing the birds chirp, the deer running, and the wolves howling at night. All of it made me get into this trance like state and bring pure calm and relaxation. I use to think that the forest was luring me into a trap or something when I started going into the forest when I was about 7," I said chuckling at the childhood memory, "Before, my parents would go to work and usually my older siblings Travis and Sidney would be out with friends after school or somewhere else so I would always be alone. Usually I'd stay in my room reading like a bookworm but one day I felt like adventuring and decided to go into the forest that was right behind our house. I would walk for hours until night and when the wolves would howl, that would be my queue to go home. I loved going to the woods, even as I grew up and went into middle school, I would go home, tell my family that I'm home or leave a note saying I was in the forest at the waterfall. I still remember the day I first encountered the waterfall." I paused, trying to phrase it all correctly,

"I was 8, I walked into the woods as it became a daily thing for me. I walked for what felt like 20 minutes east and that's when I first saw the waterfall, man was I dumbfounded at the scene. The waterfall and the little pool of water beneath it and how it was shining by the sun. How the noise and smell was like, goddess it was…amazing. I instantly fell in love with the place. I made that my little hide out no matter what. I kept going to that same place for about 4 years until I was 12, almost 13, and decided to walk around the waterfall to see what else I was missing, I looked at the edge of where the water was falling and instead of seeing just plain wall, I saw what looked like a cave in it. I was excited, went into the cave but it was too dark for me to see since it became night. I had to go home sad but excited. Sad because I couldn't see what was in the cave, excited because the next day I knew what my next adventure would be. The next day, I ran automatically to the waterfall and cave, not leaving a note since my family already knows I go there all the time. I brought a flashlight with me and started my adventure. I was so excited that day. I went into the cave as it had a river of the water straight in the middle leading the way so I followed on the water. It felt like hours before I found bats, and it looked like a mini pool or something. Saw little crystals around the room-like cave and…it just looked beautiful. Like those dream places people always talk about. It looked like it could've been from a magazine or an amazing portrait for goddesses sake! That one little cave got me to fall in love with the cave even though I was in love with it already, it made me fall for it a little more. I would always come back to the waterfall and adventure in the cave. How I knew where to go? Simple, drawed arrows to tell my way back since there were many routes in there. Was I scared? No, not really. I was really excited and happy. I never wanted to leave that place. Especially when it snowed. When it snowed I would just sit on the snowy floor watching the snow fall everywhere. It was like a fantasy or something. That was my home…until my family got murdered by a batarian gang…It was painful… I came straight home that day, to talk to my parents about sleeping in the cave. First thing I saw that worried me was the door that was open slightly. Usually we have it closed all the way. I slowly walked up the steps leading to the door and opened it. Blood…blood everywhere. It was horrible, first thing I saw was my sister Sidney lying face first on the floor…I ran to her as fear ran through me. I ran towards her and turned her to see if her nose was broken or something and… there was a bullet wound on her forehead, her eyes wide open and mouth open as if she was screaming silently at me…for not being there to help her…" I said, tears forming in my eyes and the visions haunt me.

Garrus got up, put me on his lap, and wrapped his arms behind me around my waist as he nuzzled my neck soothingly. I tensed at first but relaxed after a few minutes.

"You don't have to continue the story Coyle…if it hurts you, you don't have to continue it…" He said as he looked at me with concern and sadness for what the memory is doing to me.

I shake my head and lean against him lightly. "No…we're already far…might as well finish it," I said as I try to shake the thoughts away.

"I froze with fear…unable to move, speak or even think by what happened. I closed her eyes to you know, give her peace and stuff? I walked towards the kitchen to see if Travis is there but nothing was there but more blood but no body. I then went upstairs to see if I can find him and my parents, hoping they're okay…I was wrong. I checked my parents room first, and instantly regretted it. In there, my parents were on the bed, holding eachother when they were sleeping…but their waist's weren't connected to them anymore…they've been split in half…it first looked like they were embracing eachother before they got killed…I stood there for a good five minutes before running towards Travis' room, doubt in my mind, doubting that he's alive…I checked his room and there was blood but no one in there. My first thought was that they took the body and placed it else where, I heard noises coming from mine, which was at the end of the hall, and thought the batarians were still here. So I ran, I ran far away from my house…when i went onto the main street that most people go to and is a couple miles away from my house, I ran until an alliance soldier noticed me and ran towards me questioning on what happened, I didn't answer because I passed out from both tiredness, fear and shock. I woke up in a white room with the same alliance soldier there waiting for me to wake up. He noticed I woke up, called the doctor and started questioning on what had happened. I told him about the Batarian gang, how they killed my family and that they're probably gone now. The soldier told me that everythings going to be okay and that he's going to put me in an orphanage. I turned to him instantly at the word 'orphanage'. I got off the hospital bed and grabbed his uniform begging to not be put in an orphanage, that if he can take me in until I turned 18 to join the Alliance," I said as tears started to pour out of my eyes as the painful memories came more and more.

"He thought for a couple of minutes, and as each minute passed it scared me more and more thinking he was going to put me in the orphanage. He looked at me and said 'Sure, why not?' with a sad smile, feeling bad for me. I smiled and hugged him thanking him over and over. I lived with him on the Alliance base with his wife and 5-year-old son, Nyx. From then on I would wake Nyx up, drop him off to school, go to school, do work and kept a 4.0 GPA, get off of school, pick Nyx up from school, help George, the alliance soldier who took me in, and his wife Gina cook dinner, do homework, shower and get ready for bed, put Nyx to bed and then fall asleep. That was my main schedule from then on out. I'd babysit Nyx and hang out with him til his parents came home and I would sometimes but not much go outside and go to the park that was few streets away and sometimes bring Nyx with me. Nyx was starting to become a little brother to me the more I was adjusting to George, Gina, and Nyx. The only bad thing was at night…when the nightmares would happen. Each and every night Sid, Travis, and my parents would haunt my dreams, yelling why I was never there to help them…I would wake up crying and screaming with Gina and George by my side to help calm me down…it would happen every single night for the past 5 years. Then, I signed up for the Alliance and went to boot camp and became a soldier like George. I'd always visit Nyx just to see how he was doing and we held a bond that usual brothers and sisters do even though we weren't related. After a while I had to leave them and left with Anderson. You already know the rest so…" I said as the tears stopped and looked off at the fish tank.

Garrus looked at me and hugged me as he sighed.

"I'm sorry you went through that Shepard…no one should go through that kind of pain at that age.." He said as he nuzzled me.

I sighed as well and smiled sadly, "Yeah but if it all never happened, I wouldn't be who I am today and never have met you." I said as I pressed my forehead against his lovingly.

He chuckled and gazed into my eyes as we spent the rest of the night talking.

_**-End of flashback!-**_

_**XxXxXxXxXx**_

**A/N: I'm going to end it here. Now you know some of her past. It isn't like the ones from the game because I felt like changing it a bit **** But sorry for not posting it in a while! School is starting to get more busy especially the Honors (my classes) so I'm starting to get wayyyyy more homework and studying, not to mention ROTC and drawing for my tumblr (askpocketshepard) but I'll post AT LEAST once a week! Happy Veterans Day everyone and hope you enjoyed your day(: Next post: Hopefully this week or next week. Not sure. Sorry once again! I'll try posting once a week at least, toodles! -Coyle**


	5. One of Those Moments

**A/N: Hey guys! Chapter 5, sorry for not posting in a while! Been SOOOO busy! School decided to give more work, wrote a note telling my crush I like him, he knows who I am and I think likes me back and…yeah. So been really busy XD I have nothing else to say but **_**BIOWARE OWNS ALL! **__**And to have a HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**_

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

Garrus tapped my shoulder as I snapped out of the flashback, few tears falling down. He looks at me curiously,

"You okay Shep?" He asked worriedly.

I nod and wipe the tears away and smile up at him.

"Yeah, was just going through a flashback. Now where were we going to go?" I said as we ride the elevator.

"You needed to go buy stuff or something?" He said looking at me.

I instantly remember and laugh at myself. The elevator opened at off we went to start the errands. We finished the errands an hour later with stuff in our hands as we held hands while we walked toward the Normandy. We entered the ship and went straight to my, or should I say our, cabin. As we walked in I stopped and looked at Garrus.

"Why don't you just live in here with me? I mean, you sleep in here EVERY night, hang out in here all the time, and you basically do live here but your stuff isn't here. Why not bring it here? Pleaseeee?" I said giving him the puppy eyes.

He chuckles and takes the stuff out my hands, puts it on the floor, and pulls me in for a kiss. I kiss him back happily and eagerly, having to stand on my tippy toes to deepen the kiss. He growls in pleasure and kisses back harder. I giggle and continue to kiss him and lick his bottom lip, asking for entrance. He opens as my tongue explored his mouth. We battled for dominance for a few minutes until we pulled away to breathe air.

He looks at me with love in his eyes and I blush, looking away. He puts his finger beneath my chin and makes me look up at him. I look at him shyly and lovingly, my only thought was, 'My god… how can someone so perfect like him love me…I'm not perfect…he could get any guy in the world yet he picked me…maybe…maybe this is the real deal…'. He rests his forehead on mine, giving the turian style kiss. I let him, still looking at him with him in my thoughts.

"How…how can someone like you love me…you could get anyone in the galaxy…yet you picked me…why is that Garrus?" I whispered to him softly, voice starting to crack.

He looks back at me with the same loving expression reflecting in his eyes, and softly kisses my lips before pulling back.

"Coyle…I could be saying the same thing to you…you're the Galaxy's hero… a survivor…a warrior… amazing, perfect, beautiful, funny, amazing smile…everything about you is so perfect. It's impossible for someone to NOT fall in love with you. I understand why I fell for you but…how'd you fall for me? I'm a big failure…couldn't kill Sidonis, father dislikes me for not being like him or being his 'perfect' son… What happened at C-sec…Spirits when you died…my heart broke…I felt like there was nothing to live for…but when you came to Omega when I was at my worst, almost about to die, wanting to give up, to finally be able to see you in heaven, but when I saw your hair…your eyes, you being alive to save me, I thought I was finally going insane. That I was seeing you as an angel coming to end my life to finally be with you. Until you came from that door being alive and saving me, I knew it was too good to be true. Spirits Coyle, if you didn't show up at that time, I probably would've been dead…without you I'd be nothing…nothing worth being alive or anything…I'm not perfect Coyle, far beyond it but you? You're the most perfect, fantastic, wonderful, and most outstanding person I have ever seen…and I am honestly glad I fell in love with you and still dumbfounded on how you, the most amazing girl in the Galaxy, is in love with a failure like me.." He said looking at me with sadness and love.

My heart stops. Did…did he really mean that? Was he…really? I was loss at words and amazed at how he thinks of me like that. 'This has to be a dream come true…' I thought as I kept staring into his eyes. I cup his face with my hands, he nuzzles my hand and looks at me once more.

"Garrus…I'm just…wow. You really meant that? You really think…I'm perfect? Garrus you're not a failure…you're the most amazing, talented, hardworking soldier/turian that I ever met. Hell you even help stopped the Collectors that right there is a big bonus because it proves you're strong and you're not a failure and a great soldier. When I first saw you, I saw the wanting to stop Sidonis. You really wanted to get him and I saw it. You instantly got my attention and I knew you'd be a great crewmate…and when Kaidan broke my heart on Horizon, you instantly came to the rescue and helped me no matter what. I think it was then…not even maybe earlier, that I started falling for you and continued to fall for you more and more each day. Your smile…your laugh, the way you always kid around and help me when I'm down and always there to protect me on the missions…you always got the butterflies to fly in my tummy, made my knees weak, made my mind just explode into a huge mess, not knowing what to think. How at first when we started the 'sparring' when you were shy and nervous, it was adorable. I would always smile and laugh on the inside on how adorable you were when you were shy. I honestly thought I was high, and I've never done drugs before but it felt like it. You are my drug. You get me high every day, smiling like a love struck fool. How I smile and the randomest moments. Know why I smile at random moments? Because I think of you and just that thought alone makes me smile and brightens my day. Garrus Vakarian, I fucking LOVE YOU! You are my everything, my knight in shining armor, my true love, my best friend, my protector, my guardian angel, my drug, my happiness, everything. There honestly isn't anything else that will make me smile like you do. If this is all a dream, I don't want to ever wake up. Leave me in my peaceful sleep as long as my dreams include you and I, happily in love, I don't ever want to wake up from this most amazing dream. And if I could have my way, I'd tell biology to Fuck Off and let us have a child. I really love you Garrus Vakarian, I fell for you and continue to fall for you every single day, and you know what? I love it every minute, every second and this is the most best feeling ever. You complete me Garrus. I'm glad I met you because now? Now 'There's no Shepard without Vakarian' is the real thing. It honestly proves right there that we are inseparateable and how we will always be there for each other, through right and wrong, through good and bad, we'd always be together no matter what and I know this may seem annoying but I FUCKING LOVE YOU GARRUS VAKARIAN! You are the best thing that ever came into my life. When I died when the collectors blew the ship up, my last thought while I was in the dark space, breathing getting more difficult, I thought of you. Of how I can't go now, how I can't lose you or vice versed, and how I started realizing I was falling in love with you. I can't say anything that could express the feelings for you. Even though I did give some I feel like it isn't enough. I feel like words cannot express the way I feel for you, how my heart clenches at the thought of you dying or leaving me… You're my whole galaxy. I love you and I will keep saying that over and over just to get it through…I love you Garrus…" I said with tears forming in my eyes.

He looks at me with this loving expression so tense that I couldn't take it anymore. I kissed him as the tears fell. He kissed me back and deepened it, as if he's showing how it meant to him. We pulled back and looked at each other before hugging each other. Letting time go by as we embrace each other, time didn't matter to us or even go into our thoughts as we embraced, in the middle of the cabin, not saying anything, just letting the moment last. As if this was our final good bye. All of those words… they were true. Every single bit of it. All the emotions came out and I couldn't take it and needed to say it. If I didn't say it, I felt like I wouldn't have any other chance to say it. Even if we aren't the same species, or biology decides to go against us, it doesn't matter…love is love and happens any and EVERYWHERE. This right here…was true love…and I'm glad I finally found it, now I feel like I have a purpose to fight the Reapers and not give up, if I gave up, I give up on Garrus and I sure as hell will never do that to him. He's my everything, even if I die and end the reapers, he'll have his life and able to live…even if it's without me. My heart clenched at the thought of it…I shake my head, trying to get the thoughts out and to enjoy this moment..

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**A/N: Hey guys! This chapter is honestly the most lovey-doviest thing I've ever wrote EVER! The whole love and love emotion/words? Those were all from me. This, is what I feel with the guy I like. ALL OF IT. So I decided to write my emotions out but for those two. Hopefully next chapter will be action-y and..yeah. Hope you guys enjoyed it and like always , review and comment/fan! Love you all and happy thanksgiving! -Coyle**


End file.
